Hope's Afterstory
by Zexus
Summary: A FFXIII story that takes place after the fall of Cocoon. It is about the romantic and humorous life of the former L'cie. Focuses on HopexLightning. Rated M You know just in case. The writer's mind is everchanging. FFXIII is owned by Square Enix.
1. Chapter 1 I'm a MAN!

**A/N Sorry sorry i made a mistake somewhere, i have OCD you'll probably won't notice but whateves it is bothering me. I am new to the whole Fanfic works so sorry. R&R. Recap: HopexLight work my second one blah blah blah so yea**

Chapter 1: I'm a MAN!

It was two years after the fall of Cocoon, Snow and Serah got married, NORA was still active and were now helping the Guardian Corps, Sazh became a delivery pilot, Lightning was taken back by the GC and promoted to Lieutenant, Hope was back in school, and Fang and Vanille remained crystallized in the center of Cocoon. In addition, Hope was living together with the Lightning since his dad was always busy with government stuff.

_Nothing new. _But Hope still managed to see him about every weekend.

Though Hope was wondering about of a lot of things, he pushed those thoughts aside because today was Lightning's birthday. Serah told them they were having a **surprise** party because Lightning would definitely not want a party. Hope tried to tell her not to because Lightning doesn't like parties especially her own parties, but Serah gave him a glare and saying 'We will have a party for Claire.' Hope just shrunk back behind Snow trying to hide from the glare that was just as good as Lightning's. The big guy also cringed at the sight of his wife glare, thanking that it was not aimed towards him for once.

_Man. Even Serah can give off a killer glare, though Light's is a little bit better. _Hope shuddered at the thought of being the victim of the Farron sisters' glare._ Imagine both at the same time._ Hope let out a little whimper and Snow looked at him and laughed like he knew what Hope was thinking. Hope just sighed and kept walking.

Currently him and Snow are heading though the mall in New Bodhum looking for a present for Lightning, as well as, party supplies. The construction of civilization has progressed rapidly over the past two years on Gran Pulse. Everything was just like on Cocoon, it was amazing that everything managed to progress this fast. Though the only thing that Hope was disappointed about was the names of the cities. Whoever named them just put 'New' in front of a Cocoon cities name, for example New Bodhum, New Eden, and New Palepolum. So much for creativity.

* * *

30 minutes later~

"Hope, let's go into that store to look for a present for Lightning."

"Okay, but you really should have gone present shopping sooner, not wait for the day of."

"Hehe, I forgot…"

"Really…You better not let Serah or Light know that you forgot. Or else Light will punch you or worse…they could give you the look."

They bother shuddered.

"I won't and you won't too, right?"

"Yeah… unless you do something to make me mad."

"Oooh I wouldn't go telling them I forgot if I was you, 'cause I got something on you too, Hope."

Before Hope could ask what he was talking about he ran into the store and disappear into the aisles. _Maker, he's more of a kid than me._ Hope started to look around the store, looking at all the clothes trying to determine what new things came in. He wander through the store aimlessly with arms folded behind his back and whistling. However, when Hope came to he found himself in the girl's clothes section. It was full of frilly dresses. _Wow. Girls these days wear some weird things. Hopefully Snow didn't come here and buy some clothes as a joke for Light. She would beat him so bad. By the way, I never seen her in anything other than her uniform, tank top and shorts, pajamas, and that one time with her in a towel…long story._

He eye fell on a yellow and white dress. It looked kind of cute? It had a white choker with yellow frilly ends connect to the dress itself with white thin straps crossing over the chest, it had exposed shoulder, side attached yellow sleeves, a simple white top section and a frilly yellow bottom section though it was kind of short, and it looked like it would reach to a mid-thigh height.

"That dress, would suit you very perfectly, ma' am. Would you like to try it on?" said a female voice behind him.

Hope went red. _Do I really look like a girl? Ugh, why did I have to look like mom so much? _ Hope was about to turn around and shout at her 'I am MAN' but he was interrupted by loud voice.

"There you are Hope! I was looking for you I found a perfect gift."

Snow then turned to the store worker and she spoke first.

"Hello, I was just asking this young lady if she wanted to try on this dress."

Snow was silent. He then turned to Hope and let out the loudest laugh.

"HAHAHA….Yes…haha…let's try on the dress. Hahaha."

"Snow! Shut Up! Lady, I am MAN! A MAN!"

The store clerk turned red and quickly apologized. Snow was laughing the entire time. Hope angrily left the store, cursing at Snow. But Snow just stood there smiling. Smiling evilly. _Maker, he going to make so much fun of me. Light already thinks of me as a kid, she doesn't need to think of me as a girly boy. Ugh._

Little did Hope know that Snow had an idea. An idea that would scared Hope for life.

* * *

At GC New Bodhum HQ

_Sigh. Maker, I am so bored. I can't believe Amador assigned me to desk work because it's my birthday and I should relax. I should of never insisted on staying if I was going to sit at a desk for my entire shift. To make things worse Serah wants me to head over for a birthday dinner. This can't get any worse. I hate my birthday._

Lightning was sitting at a desk doing office work. Bored out of her mind and finished with work she just sat at her desk staring out the window. After a while and Amador telling her that she was done with work for the day, Lightning gathered her stuff and sat in the car. She sat in her car for a good while contemplating things. Lightning then turned her phone on. Not to look at her texts and missed calls but a specific picture that always lightened her up.

A picture of a sleeping Hope.

_Hope…I want to see you…_

**A/N Oooh Lightning…. I know you readers can guess what that meant… if you don't you are either dense or haven't read enough romance. I couldn't help but laugh at myself when I wrote the scene with Hope and the dress. Is there anyone else other than me that thought he would kinda look like a girl in a dress?**


	2. Chapter 2 Surprise!

**A/N I know I didn't go over physical appearance. I didn't want to cause only two years past by since the end of the game, so everyone one should look the same. Though there is a height difference for Hope, I grew 4 inches when I was 14 to 16 so I used that, so hope is 5'4". Other heights Lightning 5'7" Snow 6'7" Serah 5'5" Sazh 6'2"Dajh 4'4"(made Dajh's height up the rest are from the wikia)**

Chapter 2: Surprise!

Everyone is preparing for Lightning's birthday party. Serah is making food, Snow is cleaning the floor, and Hope is setting up all the tables and chairs outside in the backyard. The back yard had a simple layout and size. A cement patio by the slide doors, covered by an awning, which was surrounded by grass and a ring of trees that were close to the fence. The only problem with the backyard was the out of place pond in the corner. Hope heard from Lightning that Snow kept on insisting on having a pond and eventually Serah gave in. The pond was nothing special it was just a big hole in the ground encompassed by rocks. The worst of it was that the pond was all muddy looking. _That pond really brings the backyard to shame. Stupid Snow._

After an hour of working, Hope was done setting up the tables and chairs, as well as, tablecloths, the center pieces(three candles strapped together) and lights that hung around the wooden awning. At that time Snow came into the yard.

"Hope, you done?"

"Yea I just finished. Why you need help cleaning the floor." Hope gave Snow a pitying look that said 'You really can't do anything by yourself'.

Snow just huffed. "No, I finished that in 10 minutes, and don't give me that look."

Hope just rolled his eyes at Snow, but before he could walk inside Snow stopped him by placing a firm grip on Hope's shoulder.

"Snow, let go."

"No. I'm getting revenge for belittling my cleaning skills."

"Wha-" but Hope could not finish his sentence because Snow picked him up; carried him in one arm, and marched to the back of the yard.

Hope kicked and yelled at Snow. "Snow! Let me down! What are you doing?" Hope finally realized where Snow was heading and went silent. Snow let out a laugh when they reached their destination, and looked Hope in the eye.

"Hope, you really worked up a sweat doing all this party work."

"Wait. No. Not th-"

"You need to clean that sweat off and the only way to do that is to take a good bath."

"Snow, you can't."

"Oh yes I can, you sweaty little boy."

Snow smiled and Hope went wide eye. The next thing that happened was a shout and a big splash. Snow had thrown Hope into the muddy pond in the corner. Hope was covered from head to toe in mud. The water seeped into his clothes and shoes. Hope let out a whine, and Snow let out a laugh. Hope started to yell at Snow, but he just kept on laughing. Soon Serah stepped into the backyard.

"Snow, what happe- Oh Snow you didn't." Serah saw Hope in the pool covered in mud and Snow continued laughing not even noticing her.

"Snow!" Serah yelled. Both of the guys went silent and slowly turned their head towards Serah. She gave her husband a menacing glare. Snow looked down but Hope made eye contact with her and started to get out of the pond but only to fall back in making another splash. Serah let out a small laugh at the sight but it turned back into a frown because Snow was now grinning at her and Hope looked more down in the murky water. Serah spoke first.

"Snow, help Hope out and don't do it again or else I'll tell Claire. I don't want to imagine what she would do to you if she found out. So you better apologize and beg to Hope."

"Ok Serah…. I'm sorry Hope it won't happen again" Snow then offered his hand to Hope.

"Whatever." Hope went reached for his hand but slipped again. Hope let out a moan and Snow repressed a laugh. Eventually Hope managed to get out and Snow helped him into the bathroom and told Hope that he would return with some clothes and dry towels.

Hope then started to undress. First were the muddy shoes and socks, then the muddy jeans, the zip up hoodie, the soaked orange shirt, and lastly his lucky yellow boxers. _Ugh. My lucky boxers are all soaked now. They better not shrink or else Snow is going to get it._ Hope turned on the shower and waited for the water to warm up. Once the water's temperature was satisfactory ,which was very hot, Hope stepped in and closed the curtains and started to rinse the mud out of his platinum hair. Hope then heard a doorbell ring.

_It must be the guests. _Serah had invited all their neighbors and of course Sazh and Dajh. _Serah should not have invited people Light doesn't know, she does not like hanging out with people she doesn't know. I tried to tell Serah this but…she gave me the look and I know anything I say wouldn't matter. Ugh. I just wish Light will have a little fun tonight._

Hope heard the door open. It was Snow.

"Here's some clothes and a towel, Hope. I'll also take your clothes and put them in the laundry."

"Okay, thanks."

"You better hurry~ up. Lightning is almost here~" With that Snow closed the door. Hope heard something in Snow's voice. _He sounded way to cheerful. _But Hope dismissed it and jumped out of the shower. He did not want to miss saying surprise to Lightning. Hope met the cold air of the bathroom and became a little lightheaded. Hope looked for the clothes and towel that Snow left him but all he saw was a dress. _A DRESS? _It was the dress that Hope was looking at in the store. _Damn Snow. Damnit. How could I trust him. No wonder he sounded so cheerful, and I bet that throwing me in the pond was on purpose. _Hope heard a knock on the door.

"Hope~ you out ~ yet~? You better get dressed~" It was Snow. He had waited for Hope to finish to make sure he put on the dress.

"Snow give me some actual clothes, now" Hope said this in the whisper knowing that if he talked normally he would yell. Snow notice Hope's angered tone but let out a 'tsk tsk' Hope could see Snow wagging his finger at him in his mind.

"Those are actual clothes Hope."

"No they are not. Now get me some clothes" Hope was a little louder this time but still in a hush tone.

" I'll let you out if you put on the dress. Ribbons and stockings too. Don't forget the shoes. You better make it look good too~"

"Just you right?" Hope said this in a low tone but still loud enough for Snow to hear. Little did Hope know what he was in for.

"Of course…just me and everyone else at the party."

Hope did not catch the last part because Snow said it under his breath. He did not have another choice, he had to put on the dress. _It was just Snow anyways. It can't get any worse can it. I have been humiliated all day so this should be the last thing. Snow wouldn't go too far…_

"Ok."

Hope started putting on the dress. He was confused on how it went on but he soon figured out and put it on. Then next was the _underwear. Oh Maker Snow. Really? _Hope held up a pair of panties, no doubt Serah's, and he let out a sigh. Snow chuckled outside like he saw the expression on Hope's face. Hope put on the panties, then the white stockings, then the white ribbon which went on top of his head_, I think. _ Then lastly he put on the yellow flats. Hope looked at himself in the mirror went red and let out a deep pained sigh. _Just do it Hope. Get it over with._

Hope opened the door and was met by a grinning Snow. The next thing Hope knew was that he was in Snow's crushing grip with an arm around waist and one over his mouth. **(A/N NO YAOI.)**

"SURPRISE!"

* * *

30 minutes earlier

Lightning got home and went to her room and got dressed into a black shirt and some tan shorts. She then went into the living room and calls to Hope.

"Hope! I'm leaving. You better get down here or I'll leave without you." Of course, she would never leave without Hope. Especially after all they have gone through. She just says it so that she can get Hope to come to her quickly. She waited for a moment but did not hear an answer. _Strange. He always runs to me when I call him. Maybe he's asleep. _She smiled at the thought of a sleeping Hope and quickly went to his room.

Lightning opened the door and saw the room empty. It looked like her room nice and neat except for the bed, which went unmade. She went to Hope's bed and touched the mattress. _He's probably at Serah's. _The next thing Lightning did was lay down on Hope's bed, face in his pillow, and inhaled deeply bringing his scent into her nose. _Maker. I feel like a pervert but I just can't stop myself. _She was lost in thought until her phone alarm went off, telling her it was time to go to Snow's and Serah's house. _Snow better not be giving Hope a hard time. _With the end of the thought she reluctantly got of the bed and went to her car.

* * *

Lightning went to Serah's door and unlocked it with her key only to be greeted by a big shock. She was not shocked by the unknown people and her family and friends say 'Surprise'. No she was shocked by the sight in front of her.

It was Hope in a frilly yellow and white dress, with ribbons, stockings, and flats in the arms of the oaf Snow. Lightning and Hope locked eyes with each other. Everyone then notice her stare and followed her line of sight. It was silent for a minute, it seemed like forever to Lightning and Hope. However, it was broken by a camera taking a picture and Snow's loud laugh. Hope went red with embarrassment, while Lightning was still in shock. Hope tried to bolt for it but was held back by Snow. The next thing that happened was Snow picking up Hope with one arm, Hope's exposed end towards Lightning. Hope tried to hold down the end of the dress but Lightning caught a glimpse of it and went red. _Is he wearing a pair of Serah's panties?_

Snow approached Lightning and set Hope in front of her. Hope was looking downwards not wanting to show Lightning and everyone his face.

"Here's your present Lightning." Snow exclaimed for everyone to hear, some people let out laughs and Hope and Lightning went even redder.

Lightning consider Snow's comment for a second. She was thinking of grabbing Hope, taking him back home, and enjoying her new present all night long. However, that thought vanished when she heard a sob form Hope. Lightning saw a tear fall on the floor. Anger coursed through her veins and before Snow knew it he was flying towards the other side of the room. Snow hit the wall with a loud thud and he slowly slid to the floor. Some of the guests laughed and Lightning glared at them, which result in utter silence. Lightning felt a tug on her shirt and looked down to meet a teary green eyed Hope. Her expression went soft and she brought his face to her chest hiding Hope's face, and Hope went redder than she thought possible. The next thing she did was expected. She glared at all the guests and spoke.

"What are you all still doing here? GET OUT!" She let loose her vicious glare and hard tone.

All the guests ran and stumbled for the door, leaving only an angry Lightning, a red Hope, a dazed Snow, a concerned Sazh, a confused Dajh next to him, and a not so surprised Serah.

**A/N Yep second chapter. I would of released it earlier but I was busy finishing FFXIII-2 for the 5th time (it was the end boss Caius spent hours on that). The ends still disappoints me, not the end where chaos flows into Pulse but the Serah and Lightning end. Serah dies, it was expected, but Lightning vows to remember her and for her to remain in crystal stasis for eternity. The first time I saw it I was pissed. Why you may say? She forgets about Hope, the only person who stayed because everyone left him (well Sazh stayed but he had other stuff to do and his dad was there too but everyone knows how that relationship is). He had to deal with all the shit people put him through for being a "former L'cie" and he went to school. He looked for a logical and possible way to find Lightning, not Snow's lets run into that time and see what happens. Tch. Also she promised to protected him in FFXIII but noooo she still leaves him alone. There wasn't even a reunion between him and her. Supposedly she sees everything in the timeline in Valhalla yet still chooses to abandon him. Well that was my long rant I guess I am bias since I am a major HopexLight fan but….whatever this is my story I do what I want. R&R I guess**


	3. Chapter 3 You Mad?

**A/N Sorry 'bout the rant last chapter. I am cooled down today so no rant from me for now. Here is chapter 3 Thanks for reading**

**I should probably add a disclaimer, though the one in the summary should be enough here it is**.

**Final Fantasy XIII is owned by Square Enix**

Chapter 3: You mad?

It was total silence for 5 minutes, everyone looking at the other seeing what they would do. Lightning broke the silence by grabbing Hope and throwing him into the closest room. After explaining to Hope that she will be back with 'proper' clothes, as well as, give Snow a beating and went back into the living room. Sazh and Dajh had left saying they came to give Lightning her present and that the situation right now seemed like a 'family' thing. From other people's eyes it seemed that Snow, Serah, Lightning, and Hope had formed a short of pseudo family, they did not mind though because they too saw themselves as a family. So the two Katzroy's left and all that remained was the Villiers' and a glaring Lightning. Serah broke the silence.

"Happy Birthday Claire!"

"Not right now Serah. I have to teach your idiot husband a lesson." Lightning did not even look at her sister, she kept her eyes, glare, on Snow who was now up from the floor rubbing his jaw. When Snow turned towards her he flinched and was honestly and truthfully scared for his life. Lightning had the most intense glare that Serah and Snow have ever seen. Snow has been the victim of many of her anger fits, but all those past angry outburst and raging glares could not compare to the look Lightning held now. Lightning was angry. The angriest she had ever been since her fight with Serah last year, which was about Lightning getting into a relationship. Ever since then Serah never brought up the topic again.

* * *

-Flashback to last year-

Serah was at Lightning's house to talk with her sister since that day was Lightning's long overdue day off. It was still in the early afternoon, Hope was at a friend's house,where he spent a good chunk of his, and Snow had work; so it was just the two sisters for quite a while. They talked about what they have been doing, though Lightning nodding here and there to show Serah that she was listening. Serah told her what she taught the kids in her class, since she was an elementary school teacher, and went on about how cute they are.

_Not as cute as Hope, _Lightning thought.

After a while, Lightning went to do some chores and Serah insisted on helping. Lightning told her not to but Serah just went ahead started helping. When they got to doing the laundry Serah brought up the topic of Lightning getting into a relationship.

"I said not to bother with it Serah."

"But Claire you have never been in an honest relationship. Ever."

"Well, that's because I had work in the GC **and** I had to take care of you."

"I'm married to Snow and live in my own house. So now you can have one, if you just start working less."

"You may be gone but I have Hope to protect." Lightning then remembered her and Hope's promise to protect each other 2 year ago in Palumpolum. She let out a small smile but it vanished when Serah turned to her.

"Don't use that as an excuse Claire. Anyways Hope can take care of himself from what I can see."

Lightning imagined a Hope say to her that he did not need her anymore and that he could take care of himself. Her heart tighten but she shook it off. _Hope would never leave me. Never…_ Lightning's negative thoughts were interrupted by what Serah said next.

"There is a single teacher at the school I teach at. He is around Snow's age and I think he would be perfect for you. I'll introduce you."

"No Serah! I'm fine, and how would you know my type anyways?"

"Then what is your type, Claire?"

At that time Lightning had one of Hope's shirts and had gripped it tightly. _A 7 year younger, platinum hair, green eyed, light skinned, emotional yet in important times logical, funny and cute boy. Hope is my one and only type, but I can't let Serah know that._

"None of your business."

"Well if you are not going to tell me I might as well tell him about you." Serah giggled

"I said n-"

"Then I could call you to school and he could be there and I would introduce you."

"Ser-"

"Then you can hit it off and go on a date. Then-"

"SERAH! I said no!" Lightning gave Serah a menacing glare, and Serah shrunk into the couch. She could see the anger in her sister's eyes. But she then looked at the rest of her and saw that Lighting was firmly holding one of Hope's shirts to her chest. She giggled.

"Ok Claire. I'm sorry."

"Just don't mention it ever again and we'll be good."

Lightning then set Hope's shirt on her lap, patted it down, and gently folded it. _I won't mention anything about relationships again because it seems you already have someone on your mind. Good luck Claire._

-End of flashback-

* * *

Everyone was at the table now enjoying the cake that Serah had made. Hope was now back in his clothes, a hoodie and pants, because Lighting went back home to get them. Serah was happily eating trying to be oblivious to the whole situation that occurred an hour ago. Snow was behind the kitchen counter, which was as far away from Lightning as possible in the room. Lightning was sitting next to Hope, who was just looking at Hope make a mess eating his cake.

Hope finished his cake and started to talk to Lighting.

"So, Light how was work today? Did you fight any monsters?" Lightning smiled at Hope and grabbed a napkin.

"No I didn't. Amador had me locked up inside all day telling me to relax since it was my birthday. The nerve of that man." She said this while wiping Hope's face of the cake icing. Hope turned red, but turned even redder when Lightning licked her thumb and got the smudges left behind on the corners of his mouth.

"L-Light…I t-think I'm clean n-now."

Lightning stop what she was doing and took notice of what she did. She held back a blush. Serah giggled and Snow laughed.

"Geez Hope you're just like a kid."

Hope shoot Snow a glare and laughed. "Yea, you're one to talk. You should look in a mirror." He then gave Hope a look saying 'what are you taking about' Lightning and Serah then turned to look at a cake covered Snow. Lightning gave out an aggravated sigh and Serah giggled. Serah than walked over to the sink and grabbed a towel.

"Come here Snow. I'll clean you up." Snow smiled and leaned down so his wife could clean him but he gave her a kiss on the lips before she could. Serah giggled and wiped the icing on his face with a finger and brought it to her mouth. Lightning covered Hope's eyes and let out an 'Ahem'. Both of the Villiers' laughed.

Lightning then turned to Hope, who was looking back at her with a question look. Lightning cleared her throat and spoke.

"Anyways...Enough about my boring day. How was yours?"

Hope grinned and looked at Snow who turned his head when he heard Lightning ask him the question. _Time for some payback Snow. You are about to be beat by your own wife and Light. Have fun sleeping on the coach._

"Well…today went ok except for a few things that involved Snow." Lightning raised an eyebrow and Snow looked scared for his life.

"I first came here and Serah told me and Snow to go shopping for some stuff. Then we went to the mall, though we had to make a detour because Snow forgot to buy you a present because he forgot it was your birthday."

Lightning still looked at Hope waiting to hear more, but Serah stopped cleaning Snow's face and was now giving him the Farron look.

"…When I came back I had to do the heavy lifting by setting up for the party in the backyard while Serah cooked and Snow sat around."

Hope added more fuel to the fire and Serah gave Snow a harder glare. Lightning kept on listening to Hope, but he could see the anger swell up in her eyes. _Snow, you are **so **done for after what a say next._

"…But after I was done setting up. Snow came into the backyard." Snow was now looking terrified. His eyes pleaded, but Hope continued. "He then picked me up and threw me into the muddy pond in the backyard. I had to take a shower and because of that Snow managed to take my clothes and replace them with the dress. Also, he did not let me out of the bathroom and forced me to put on the dress and everything else...you know the rest, Light." Hope than gave Lightning a sad look and that was it.

Lightning got up strode to the kitchen and stood next to her sister, both of their arms folded and giving Snow the look. Snow just froze. He looked at Hope but Hope was ignoring him. Lightning cracked her knuckles and a shiver ran down Snow's spine.

"Serah. Can I punch him?"

"Go ahead Claire he is all yours, just make sure he is alive. Enough to breath."

With that said, Lightning brought back her fist and gave Snow a vicious right hook to the eye. He stumbled but the next second he felt a kick to his gut and another punch to his other eye. Snow fell to the floor face first and let out a moan. Serah then knelt down and spoke.

"You okay baby?"

Snow let out an exasperated "...yea."

"Good 'cause you are sleeping on the couch and don't forget to clean up." She paused then looked at Lightning and Hope. "Good night Claire and Hope. I'm sorry about Snow." She then turned and went to her room.

Lightning let out an angry huff and Hope shrugged. "C'mon Hope we're leaving. Say goodbye to the half-dead idiot." Lightning went to the front door and to the car. Hope went to Snow and laughed. Snow was still on the floor. Hope then crouched down and whispered to Snow.

"You mad?" Hope then turned and left a wounded Snow on the floor of the tile kitchen.

**A/N Chapter 3 done and Chapter 4 will be out tomorrow. I don't how long this will be maybe 12 chapters. I tried to put a little humor in this chapter, let me know how it went. Thanks for reading and if you have time Review if not don't.**


	4. Chapter 4 Fight!

**A/N Here's the next chapter. I did this overnight since I just had to finish it. I will be introducing a couple of new characters. One major role and two really really small ones. The major one is Alice, who is a classmate of Hope's and I gave her the personality similar to Lightning but what I think what Lightning would be like if she stayed as Claire. The very small role is Ducha a bully(Ducha means douche in Portuguese), and then the principal of Hope's school. Read more to find out**

**Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy XIII**

Chapter 4: Fight!

It was Monday and Hope had school, the Academy, he had slept in and was now running late. The Academy was the most prestigious school on Pulse being that it was practically the only place for the best quality of higher education. The school main focus is sciences, which was Hope's forte, and it only let in the smartest and brightest in. Hope managed to get into because he was a genius. The education system had set up a test that placed everyone in their respective education levels. Th e reason why the government set this up was because they lost a lot of records in the fall of Cocoon. Anyways, Hope had taken the test and scored in the top 1% which meant that Hope was able to go straight into college. For the past two years Hope had attend college, of course people bullied him for being young but Hope fought back and always won. _Thank you Light and Snow for your fighting lessons._ After he beat up the first handful of harassers everyone left Hope alone, and he was able to focus on his studies. Because of his brains and strength Hope won most of the hearts of the girls that went to the Academy; he always gotten letters that said 'let's hang out' ' I want you' and 'I'll wait for you'. To them Hope was smart, rich, cute, and confident which made him the ideal boyfriend but Hope made sure to still clear of those girls. He had gone there for a purpose, to research the Space-time Continuum. Which lead to Hope's major being physics.

Hope was running late and he quickly threw on his uniform. A white collared shirt with yellow lines on the arms, a light blue necktie, grey pants, and black boots. Hope also, pulled back the hair on the back of his head into a small ponytail, this exposed the back of his neck . Though this lead to him sometimes getting sunburnt there, Hope thought he looked less cute with it like that. After he was dress, Hope looked at the time and saw that he was running late, so he slung his bag over his shoulder and ran for the front door. As he turned the corner he knocked into Lightning.

"Sorry Light, I'm kinda running late. Bye." Hope passed Lightning and went for the door.

"Hope I can give you a ride." Lightning caught his arm and made him face her.

"It's ok, I don't want to bother you, and if you drop me off you'll be late."

"It's fine."

"No it's not. You have to b-" Hope was interrupted by a car honking. Lightning raised an eyebrow.

"That must be Alice. I called her to come pick me up today." Hope looked at the clock in the corner and gave a panic looked.

"Oh sh- I got to Light." Hope turned and ran out of the house.

_Alice? _Lightning new the name, as the name of Hope's friend and classmate for the past two years. However Lightning never met her and Hope sometimes talked about all the stuff they did went to the window and saw a car drive away. As the car faded into the distance, Lightning gave off a pained expression. Hurt and jealously clear in her eyes.

* * *

The Front gate of the Academy

"C'mon Hope. Run or we'll be late to class."

"I'm going Alice." Said Hope running at full speed into the school and rushing into the elevator and hitting the 110th floor. Hope then, looked to his right and saw a panting Alice. He gave her a smile and she returned it.

Alice had brown hair, steel-blue eyes, and was an 18 year old beauty who was dressed in the female version of Hope's uniform. She was in the same major as Hope and had the same focus of the Space-time Continuum. Hope had met her during the exams and had their first classes together; over the past two years she had become her best friend. They always sat together in class, worked on homework assignments together , as well as, projects.

They reach the 110th floor. Hope and Alice looked at each other and let out a sigh. They booked it to class, which was on the other side of the hallway, rushed into the room and quickly sat down at the back of the class. The bell wet off as they hit their seats and then the professor walked through the door, and started giving out instructions. After the professor had given them their assignments Hope turned towards Alice.

"We made it."

"Yea barely. Why did you take so long?"

"Well…I had a long night. Emphasis on the long."

"Homework? No, we did that together. Project? No, it's at my house. Girlfriend? Maybe."

Hope let an aggravated sigh and shook his head.

"Alice why do you always bring up a girl whenever I do something I don't usually do?"

"I don't know…. What if I said that I did it so I could see you cute angry face."

"My angry face is not cute." He looked away then quickly turned to Alice, causing his bangs to fall into his face, and gave her his angry face. She laughed and spoke.

"Oh yes it is. Your brow furrows and you give off such a cute pout. Like right now." Alice laughed and pointed at him.

Hope blew his bangs out of his face and let out an annoyed "Whatever." He then started to work on his assignment but was interrupted.

"Oh look at that guys the couple is having an argument." Said a scratchy high pitched voice on the other side of the room.

Hope turned and saw the face of Ducha, a pimply scrawny guy that got into the school through money. He was the new kid in school, and since he was new he picked on Hope so that he could fit in. He did in fact fit in, he fitted in with all the other losers that Hope had beat up. _Idiots never learn, do they? _Ducha then walked over to Hope and Alice. He leaned next to Alice, who in turn, got up and walked to sit on Hope's desk.

"Hey babe why don't you hang out with us instead of this pipsqueak?"

Hope was about to get up and punch the guy in the face, which would make him out of character. _I am tired of them annoying me_. However Alice interjected and spoke first.

"Don't call me babe and I like to hang out with people who have an IQ above their foot size." Alice and the bullies looked at their shoes. "By the looks of it you guys seem to have the IQ of 5."

The group of guys went red with embarrassment and contemplated if that was a size insult and or an intelligence level insult. Hope let out a laugh at the expression of confusion on their faces. Alice just smirked and leaned back on Hope's desk.

But that just made the group madder and they charged at Hope and Alice. Hope managed to dodged it but Alice got knocked over. The guys laughed, but not for long. Hope was fuming and he let out his anger on the three in front of him.

Hope heard someone shout "Fight!" but ignored it.

He punched the guy, who looked like a flan, squarely in the face. He was K.O'd instantly. Ducha and the other , a guy with a Behemoth size head, turned towards Hope and both let out a punch. Hope spun and avoided Ducha's, who tripped into a desk. He counter attacked the other's with a short kick to the gut and a knee to the face; knocking out a few teeth in the process. Then Hope turned to Ducha, who was up and aimed a kick at Hope's gut. He caught it, twisted, and Ducha's face met Hope's heel. He then let go, Ducha stumbled, blood dripping from his nose and fell to the floor.

He then gave out a sigh and straightened himself; then he went to help Alice up.

"You ok?"

"Yeah Hope. I'm fine just a little scrape." Hope then looked at her elbow and saw that it was bleeding.

"You hurt and bleeding. Let's go to the infirmary to get a band aid."

"Hope… I think you got out things to worry about." She pointed to the professor who was now giving Hope a look that said 'Principal's office. Now.' Hope let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead. He looked down at the three on the floor. _I'm in trouble. _He then looked at Alice

"I'll be fine Hope. I'll go by the office and explain everything. After I get bandaged up."

"Ok, Alice." Hope leaned back and looked dejected. "Well, see you then."

Hope then headed to the principal's office. _I hope the principal won't call dad. Or worse Light. _Hope shivered and the thought of running popped into his mind. He shook his head. _That would put the blame on me. Well, if he does I'll just …use my sad face. _Hope then trudged into the elevator and proceeded to the top floor.

* * *

Lightning was ushering drills to her troops when someone told her that she had a call from the Academy, Hope's school. She told her platoon to keep at it or else and walked into HQ and then her office. _Hope better be okay._ Lightning then picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Hello Miss Farron. I have Hope here with me."

_Thank god he's okay, _Lightning thought. Letting out her worries and taking up relief.

"Okay, and why? If I may add."

"Well Hope got into a little fight in the-"

"Is he okay?" blurted out Lightning, interrupting the man's sentence. Her worries then returned but left when she heard the rest.

"Yes he is without a scratch, but he did a number on the three boys who, according to Hope, had attacked him first."

"Mhmm." Was all he got from Lightning. Who, at the moment. felt happy that Hope beat up three grown mean effortlessly, yet angry that he did not avoid it.

"I would like you to come in and we could discuss Hope's punishment." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"I am at work right now." Slight annoyance in her tone at hearing him saying ' Hope's punishment'.

"Yes. Unless you want him to be expelled."

Lightning imagined Hope rolling his eyes as the principal said this. Hope did. _He won't expel Hope. He is the smartest and youngest kid there._

She gave out an annoyed 'hmph'. "I'll be there in 10."

"Thank you."

* * *

10 minutes later at the Academy.

"Mr. Steiner. Miss Farron is here to see you." Said a secretary over an intercom.

"Good. Let her in."

Lightning walked into the Principal's office to see Hope in a chair in front of an aging old man. Hope looked at Lightning from the corner of his eye and their eyes met for a second. In that time, Lightning gave Hope a stern look which led to him looking down and gripping his knees. Though she wanted to tell him good job in defending himself; there was a more pressing matter, which was Hope's punishment. Lightning walked up and took a seat next to Hope. Both then looked towards the principal waiting to see what would be next.

"Hello Mi-"

"It's Lieutenant Farron." Lightning interrupted, making sure that everything onward would go by her pace. The principal was taken back by the correction, but continue.

"Yes, Lieutenant. As I said over the phone Hope had gotten himself into a fight. In that fight he managed to break one student's nose, another's rib, and gave all of them swollen eyes." Hope lit up with pride but Lightning shot him a glare, and he quickly became dejected.

"The three are now in the infirmary so I will not be able to hear the whole story, but as of now Hope faces expulsion. The Academy does not tolerate violence."

Lightning was about to interject but was interrupted by the door swinging open and a brown hair woman marching into the room.

"Alice!" Hope exclaimed, his face lighting up at the sight of her.

"Hey Hope. Did I make in time to save your butt?"

"I could've handled it, but I could use your help."

Lightning was speechless. _This is…Alice. She's better looking than I expected, and it seems Hope completely trust her…_Lightning felt a whole bunch of emotions: fear that Hope would leave her, anger at the closeness between the two, and jealously wishing that she could be like that with Hope. Alice looked at Lightning and greeted her but then turned to the principal.

"It's not Hope's fault." Alice told the principal everything, and showed him her bandaged elbow as evidence. The principal the turned and apologize for his harshness, Hope just nodded.

"Well, now that everything is cleared up. We should head back to class." Alice said this and grabbed Hope's hand, pulling him to the door. Lightning's eye twitched at the sight; jealousy swelling up. The principal spoke, which snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hold on. Miss Summers." They all turned towards the principal waiting for an explanation on why they should wait.

"Though Hope defended you and himself. Fighting is still not tolerated. I will have to suspend Hope."

Lightning glared at the principal, who flinched, and was about to speak but was interrupted by the other half the old man had to say.

The principal looked away from Lighting and focused on the two students. "…The suspension will be off recorded and you will be able to do all your missed assignments, Miss Summers I leave that to you. I'm doing this because I need to show other students that going against the rules is not fine. Which also leads me to expelling the three others…They were bringing down our test scores anyways." The two laughed, and gave a small bow of the head to the principal.

"Thank you." Said Hope and Alice in unison, appreciation written on their faces. Lightning huffed then spoke.

"Alright, Hope. Since you're suspended, get your stuff and follow me. Or else I'll leave without you." Lightning strode out of the room passing the two students, making sure not to look at them because they were still holding hands.

"O-okay Light." Hope released his hand from Alice's grasp, grabbed his bag off the chair in the waiting room and stumbled towards Lightning, trying to catch up to her.

"I'll see you later Hope." Shouted Alice after Hope. He then turned around and waved towards her. However he tripped over himself but Lightning caught him, and he could hear Alice laugh. Hope went red.

"T-T-Thanks Light, for that and coming to get me." Hope smiled at her with his still blushing face, and she could not fight back the smile. Hope's face lightened up, but then Lightning turned her head making sure Hope could not see her blush and walked faster.

"Just stay out of trouble."

"Will do!." Hope said and chased after Lightning.

**A/N Hope was quite a bit of OC in here, none the less he seemed quite badass. I guess Lightning's personality of punching people when angry rubbed off on Hope. (well that's how I would see it). Anyways how did you like my created characters? Ducha is gone, I won't bring him in. The principal might show up again. Alice will definitely be in for the rest of the story as Lightning's love rival. I see Alice's personality similar to Lightning but as Claire. So Alice is pretty much what I see as Claire if she did not become Lightning. Did I explain it enough? Anyways, comment, review, rant. Thanks for reading! I'll have more HopexLight next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5 All day with you

**A/N Sorry I took so long. 3 days I think. I just got a new game Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Future Soldier and I have been playing it nonstop. Anyways here is a new release. I will have the next one out tomorrow.**

**Square Enix owns Final Fantasy XIII**

Chapter 5: All day with you…

Sunlight falls onto Lightning's face waking her up on her 'day' off. Amador again made her take a day off from work saying that she has been working too hard and too long. Lightning wanted to work, she wanted to work until she passed out then get up and work again. She wanted to get something off her mind, something that made her so emotional that she wished that she had no emotions. _Stupid Hope. _Hope has been suspended for about a month and today has reached its two weeks. She rarely saw Hope during the day, since he would always go to Alice's house to work on their project; and when he came home which was late at night Lightning would be asleep or they would talk for a little while, but Hope would always drift off and go to sleep. As Lightning would watch Hope's sleeping face, in the nights after their talks, her emotions would always stir. Love for the sleeping face in front of her. Fear that he does not love her back. Anger at herself for not acting on her emotions for Hope. Jealously at Alice, because they seem so close and for the amount of time they spend together. The torrents of emotions always scared Lightning because they were new to her. She always tried to shut everything out, but whenever she was with Hope, he made her feel. She hated and loved him for it, mostly loved him. She was sick of all these pent up emotions. In fact, she was going act on them, and even scheduled a day off. However, that plan fell apart three days ago.

* * *

-Three days ago-

_Hope is really late. _

It was 2 o'clock in the morning and Lightning was waiting for Hope to come home. She had her plan all figured out. Lightning would tell Hope that she had the day off and she wanted to spend the day together. They would go to the beach, have fun, then when the moon came out and the mood was right she would tell Hope she loved him. Then whether Hope's answer is good or bad, it would give her some closure. If it was bad, she would ask to stay friends and love him from afar. If it was good, well….

The sound of a car pulling up woke Light up from her thoughts, and the sound of Hope's voice brought her to the window. She looked out the window and saw that Hope was talking to Alice, she was leaning of the hood of the car and Hope's back was toward the house.

Lightning shivered and was about to retreat into her room, but her soldier attitude told her to face it head on. _I have to do this. This needs to be done for my sake, for my sanity. _She turned and walked back to the window, her legs felt like lead but she pushed forward. Lightning then looked out the window only to see her world come crashing down.

Alice leaned over towards Hope and kissed him. Lightning did not know where since Hope had his back was facing her, but that all it took to send the soldier rushing back into her room.

_No. This can't be happening. She is older than him by two years, well so am I and by 7 years, at that. Ugh. Alice is the obvious choice; she is young, beautiful, and smart. On the other hand I am just some cold, heartless, bitch. Hope.…Please don't leave me._

Pain filled Lightning chest, and she began to tear up from the pain. That night, was one of the rare nights she cried herself to sleep.

-End Flashback-

* * *

-Present-

Lightning got up from the bed with a groan. _Idiot, you need to move on. It will only hurt if you remember. _Lightning got dress in her usual clothes when she did not have work; a black tank top and tan shorts. She then walked out of the room and into the kitchen in a blank wander. She did not even notice the young platinum hair boy eating cereal.

"Morning Light." Lightning came to and snapped her head towards the voice.

"Hope? What are you doing here?"

"…I live here." Hope looked at her with confusion, but then it turned into concern.

"I know that. I mean why aren't you at Alice's?"

"Well… I heard you had a day off, and I wanted to spend time with you."

Hope looked at her with his green eyes. For a moment Lightning got lost in his eyes but snapped out of it.

"How did you know I had the day off?" She glared at him but he just stared right back unfazed. There was a serious look in his eyes and Lightning could not figure out why.

"I called Amador and told him to give you the day off."

Lightning looked at Hope in surprise. _Why would he do that? I'm supposed to be getting over him and he pulls this. _Then shot him a glare, and spoke in an aggravated tone.

"Why did you do that?" Hope still remained serious? and unfazed.

"Why? Because I wanted to spend time with you, we haven't spent that much time together over the past two weeks."

Lightning heart tightened. _A whole day with Hope…maybe I can tell him what I wanted to say three days ago. Maybe._

"So today, since we both have today off, and it is nice and hot outside. I decided we will go to the beach!"

Lightning got a good look at Hope, and saw that he was wearing his orange swim trunks that had teal lines down the side with a bright yellow tank top.

"I already packed everything in the car so you don't have to worry about supplies, and this might be a chance to wear that white one piece that has been collecting dust in your closet."

_So a beach day with Hope, that doesn't sound too bad. Wait what was the last thing he said._

"How do you know I have a white one piece?" Lightning threw Hope a questioning look and he froze on the spot and turned red.

"I-I…uh…mhmm…um….Well I'll meet you in the car. I'll drive." Hope then dashed out of the kitchen and into the garage leaving a bowl of unfinished cereal on the table.

Lightning let a smile form on her face. _I'll make him spit out later. _Lightning then went into her room put on her one piece and a grey short sleeved hoodie over it. She then proceeded into the garage and into the passenger seat to see a red face Hope grip the wheel with white knuckles.

"What you waiting for Hope?"

"Yea…um…yea." Hope then opened the garage and drove towards the beach.

* * *

-The beach-

After setting up, which Lightning mainly did because Hope was running around on the beach since there was no one here, Lightning began putting sunscreen on a whining Hope.

"Light I put enough sunscreen on."

"No you didn't. You did not even put it on your chest and back."

"But Light…"

"No buts. Now sit still."

Lightning began to rub sunscreen on Hope's back; lost in the thought that she was so close to him, even touching him. Before Lightning noticed it she was leaning her chest on Hope's back and rubbing his chest. A red Hope then spoke.

"L-Light I…t-think that's enough of...um...sunscreen."

"Ok." Lightning then backed away from Hope, hiding her embarrassed in a towel.

"Now it's your turn Light."

"No I'm fine Hope. I'm just going to stay here under the umbrella."

Hope then started to pout. _He is so cute when he does that._

"Nu uh Light. We are a beach. You have to go swimming. Turn around." Hope leaned down towards Light, his face inches away from her.

"I said I'm fine." said a flustered Lightning. Trying to back away but was meet by the hot sand stopping her.

"Turn around." This time Hope got even closer. Their noses almost touching and Lighting could feel his breath on her face; a scent of combined mint and chocolate.

"O-Okay."

"Good."

Lightning took off her hoodie and turned around while Hope squirted sunscreen on his hand. When his hand reached her back, she let out a moan. She quickly brought her hand towards her mouth and bit down on her finger.

"Light you ok?"

"Y-Yea it is just your hands are cold."

"Mhmm…I'll be careful." Hope then continued, unknown to what Lightning's moans were really about.

After Hope was done putting sunscreen on Lightning, who was panting heavily, he grabbed her hand and led her to the water. She was still in a daze but came too when her feet started to touch the water's surface. She stopped and pulled her hand back, though she wanted to hold on longer, she did not want to go swimming. Hope turned to her and pouted.

"C'mon Light it's just water."

"I know. I just don't want to go swimming."

"Why?" said Hope while walking towards her with a grin on his face.

"Because I just don't feel like it."

"Ok~ I won't force you." Hope was now next to her, with the same grin on his face.

The next thing caught her by surprise and she hand no time to react. Hope lunged towards her, picked her up in his arms and ran towards the ocean. Lightning struggled but Hope kept a firm grip on her not letting go as she kicked and screamed, laughing the entire time. When Hope reached a good depth, he jumped in with Lightning in his arms.

Lightning resurfaced a moment later.

"Hope!"

Her eyes beamed, expecting to see the smiling face of the boy, but instead she saw nothing. Lightning eyes widen and she began to search for Hope in the water, calling out his name franticly. Lightning was so occupied that she did not feel the presence behind her. Two arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her out of the water. That was when her fighting instincts kicked in; she brought her weight down on the attacker, pushed off of them with a double kick, which led them to lose their grip, and spun around to face them head on. However, Lightning came face to face with a painful smiling Hope, who was now rubbing his stomach.

"You didn't have to kick so hard Light."

Lightning glared at Hope. Relieved that he was okay, not that she would tell him, and angry that he threw her in the water and then hid from her. "I thought I was being attacked, so I did what I was trained to do, fight back."

"Ok, ok but this a beach; you don't have to act like a soldier here."

Lightning's glare grew more intense, but it was washed away by a splash of water in her face. As Lightning's vision focused back in, she saw the smirking face of her assailant.

"It is so on Hope." Lightning grinned and brought her hands down to the water, and splashed Hope relentlessly. He was overwhelmed by her.

"I gi-" Hope's mouth meet with salty water. He choked on it but then spat it out. "I give!"

Lightning stopped her relentless assault on the poor boy, who was now panting for air.

"Good choice."

Lightning then walk back to their site, and Hope followed. However he did not stop there; Hope grabbed his wallet and went to the ice shop. He came back with an ice cream cone in each hand.

"Mint for you, strawberry for me."

Hope handed Lightning her ice cream and began to eat his, not even waiting to hear her retort. Lightning then looked at her ice cream cone and gave it a lick. _Not bad. _They both sat next to each other watching the sun set on the ocean.

When they were through eating Hope began to speak.

"Light, did you have fun today?"

"Yes Hope I did… I spent the all day with you; that alone makes it fun."

Lightning went red but said it with no hesitation in her voice. Hope looked at her and smiled, strawberry ice cream covered his lips.

"Good because I wanted to make up for your birthday."

Lightning then remembered her birthday that took place weeks ago, and smiled. _Who would have thought Hope would look good in a dress. _

"Hey I heard that."

"Wha-"

"I heard you say I looked good in a dress." Hope gave off a 'hmph' and turned away from Lightning. She smirked and decided to tease him.

"Well you do, and you looked so cute too."

"Light!"

"Maybe you should start dressing like that."

Hope was now red form embarrassment but still managed to get back at her. "Well if you like dresses so much. Maybe you could wear one on my birthday."

"I would not be caught dead in one of those types of frilly dresses."

"Well that could be arranged." Hope smirked at Lightning and she just grinned back. After a couple seconds Lightning realized how close they were. Their shoulders were now touching and their faces were inches apart. Lightning could see the reflection of the sunset in Hope's eyes, and started to inch closer to him. Hope reacted the same way and brought his face closer. Lightning's lips trembled and their lips touch for a fraction of a second before Hope's phone rang. That is when both of them snapped back into reality and they both blushed. Lightning turned, her face burning and her lips still felt Hope's touch. She brought her hand to her lips as if trying to keep the feeling there.

Hope had gone over and answered his phone; his face red and expression flustered.

"Hello? Why? Ok and you need me to fix it,now? Ok just calm down I'll be there right away."

Lightning had listened to Hope's conversation and gave him a questioning look.

"That was Alice. Apparently there is something wrong with the project and she needs me."

Lightning's heart tighten at the mention of Alice, and blankly looked at Hope.

Hope continued. "So I am going to head over to her house and fix it. She'll be here any moment to pick me up so that you take the car home. I'll see you later tonight."

Hope looked at Lightning who still continued to stare at him blankly. He then got up leaned over and kissed her on the head. As Hope started to walk away Lightning's hand shot out and grabbed his hand.

"Li-."

"Don't go…"

"Light, I-."

"Don't go!"

Hope turned around and knelt down to look directly into Lightning's eyes. He was trying to tell her it was okay but the words did not seem to form. At that moment Alice pulled up to the beach. Lightning went wide eye and she felt something tug at her heart.

"Don't go…" whispered Light just loud enough for Hope to hear. Hope took away her hand from his and put his hand on her shoulder causing Lightning to flinch at the touch. Lightning looked down and away; waiting for an answer.

"Light, I'm just going to go and fix something. Then I'll be back home. We can talk later there."

"Hope c'mon, I'm not going to wait all day!" shouted Alice from the parking lot.

Jealous anger swelled up in Lightning and she roughly pushed Hope away from her. Hope stumbled but managed to stay upright.

"Go."

"Light don't be like this."

"Just go Hope."

Hope walked closer and was about to give her a hug but Lightning threw his arms away from her; she then turned away from him.

Hope scratched the back of his head. "I guess I'll see you later."

All the response he got was a nod, or at least he thought it was a nod, and walked towards the parking lot.

* * *

-Lightning's House-

It has been a few hours since Lightning came back from the beach and Hope still had yet to come home. Though Lightning had other things in mind, like where she put the bottle opener. Lightning was now on her twelfth beer, and was now drunk out of her mind.

"Stupid *hiccup* Hope. I don't even *hiccup* know why I *hiccup* love him. Sure he's cute *hiccup* smart, kind, and gentle *hiccup* but there are bad things *hiccup* about him too like *hiccup* he is too emotional but *hiccup* that's also why I *hiccup* love him. Stupid emotional Hope. *hiccup*"

Lightning down her last beer and slammed it on the table causing all the other bottles to rattle. She then got up and started to head towards her room. Lightning had to use the walls as support but she eventually made her way into the room. Not bothering to take off her clothes; she fell face first into the mattress and began drifting off.

However she heard the front door open and she had to fight herself to stay awake. Then came a knock on her down and a voice, calling her name, after it.

"Light you still awake?" said Hope though the door.

All Lightning could manage was a loud "Mhmm."

Hope the leaned back against Lightning's door and spoke.

"Well it sounds like you have been drinking, not that the twelve bottles of beer gave that way."

"Mhmm" said Lightning as she tried to push herself up but she failed and fell back into the bed.

"Light you don't have to get up. I just came to apologize."

Lightning still tried to get up but this time instead of falling she actually managed to stand. She then began to slowly make her way to the door.

"I'm sorry about leaving you and about ...um…kissing you. Anyways, I'm sorry and goodnight."

Hope lifted himself off her door and stood there for a minute. He then heard the click of the door but before he could turn around Lightning wrapped her arms around Hope's neck.

"Don't apologize for anything Hope. I'm the one who should say sorry for reacting the way I did. *hiccup*"

Hope let out a small laugh but before he could say anything else, he felt Lightning sucking on the side of his neck.

"Light what are- Ouch!"

Lightning bit down on the skin leaving a mark.

"I love you Hope…Just don't ever leave me…"

Lightning then fell on top of Hope, and he faltered from the extra weight. However, Hope managed to stay standing and he then slowly brought his arms to Lightning's thighs and lifted her up into a piggyback position. Hope brought her to the bed; undid the covers, laid her down, and put the covers back over her. Then leaned down and kissed Lightning's forehead.

"I love you too Claire."

Lightning then drifted into sleep with a smile on her face.

**A/N Some good HopexLight scenes in here, I think. So yea Hope finally says I love you, so his feelings should be clear. And to find out the relationship between Alice and Hope, you will have to read the next chapter tomorrow. Also look forward to some MAJOR development next chapter. Before I end my rant but does this story seem kind of rushed to you guys? Read Comment Review. Enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6 Damn

**A/N Thanks everyone for reading. I know this chapter is a little late, my best friend is graduated from high school yesterday so I been busy. Anyways there is no HopexLight in this chapter, just a major plot development. Read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own everything go ahead and sue me. Just kidding. Square Enix owns Final Fantasy XIII.**

Chapter 6: Damn…

Hope woke up with a smile on his face on remembering what happened yesterday. _Light said she loves me. Of course she was dead drunk but I heard Snow say that people are the most honest when they are drunk._ He threw on his uniform, walked into the kitchen, and started to clean up the bottles since he was so excited last night that he forgot to do it. So excited that he did not go to sleep until daybreak. The empty bottles clanged as he picked them up and threw them away, which unknown to he, caused the sleeping Lightning to stir. Looking at the time on the clock he noticed that it was dangerously close to the time in which he had school, but worst of all that Lightning had work. Running down the hallway he nearly tripped himself. Hope reached the door and started banging on it.

"Light wake up!"

All he got in response was a grunt.

_She is not going to like this, but I rather face the consequences of going into her room than not waking her up for work._ Hope opened the door, and walked towards the sleeping woman in bed. Lightning's face was turned to the side which gave Hope a good view of her sleeping face. _She looks so peaceful…well…for now. _Reaching down to Lightning's shoulder he began to shake her gently.

"Light it's time to wake up. You have work in ten minutes."

All she did was turn away from him. _Oh Maker. I didn't want to do this but anything is better than letting her sleep in and miss work._ Hope then got a flashback of the time when she slept in and he did not wake her.

* * *

-one and a half years ago-

It was the day after Snow's and Serah's wedding. Though they wanted to have it right after they got back together, the restoration of civilization came first. But after six months of hard work they managed to find the time to have the wedding.

At the wedding reception, which was at the newly wedded Villiers' residence, Lightning had gotten drunk though Hope expected her to happen. He knew that she was sad that Serah no longer needed her protection; he could see it in her face. But Hope also knew that Lightning would keep it to herself and get mad at him for trying to comfort her. So all he could do was watch over her.

At the end of the reception Lightning was too drunk to stand so Hope had to help her home, which was about a block away. When he reached the house Hope opened the front door and lead the drunk Lightning to her room. Before he could open the door and walk her to her bed, Lightning pushed him away and closed the door in front of his face. Hope grimaced and walked down the hall and into his room.

-the next day-

Hope woke with a startle, and looked at the time.

"Oh no, I'm going to be so late to school." Hope jumped out of bed threw off his pajama shirt, pulled on his uniform pants, then a white t-shirt, and then his collared long sleeve shirt. Looking in the mirror, on his dresser, he saw that his unruly hair flew out in all directions. Trying to pat it down, he found that it was to no anvil. Hope sighed, turned, and walked to the front door, while putting on his shoes a thought crossed his mind.

_Did I forget something? Hmm I got my clothes, my phone, lunch, and… oh I almost forgot. I would be in so much trouble if I didn't remember._

Hope ran into his room grabbed his backpack and rushed out the door.

Little did Hope know that he forgot something way…WAY…more important than his bag. He forgot to wake up Lightning.

-That night-

Hope was sitting down on couch watching television, when he heard the front door click and a glaring Lightning walked in. Hope looked at her wondering what happened to make her look so mad. On the verge of asking, he closed his mouth and let out a whimper when Lightning's glare rested on him.

"Hope." Said Lightning with an angry tone clearly present in her voice.

Hope sunk back into the couch but her gaze still held him. He wanted to turn away, but Hope feared that she would jump at him if he did. Icy blue eyes burning in his face; he answered her out of fear of being set on fire from her glare.

"…yes Light?"

"Why didn't you wake me up this morning?" Lightning said in a cold commanding tone that caused Hope to shiver.

He closed his eyes and thought._ Crap. That is what I forgot! I was in such a hurry that it didn't even cross my mind. Uhhh how could I forget something so life threatening. _Hope face palmed himself searching for words but found none that would convince her. _Nothing at this point **could** convince her. _Opening his eyes and looking up Hope saw Lightning looming over. Letting a yelp escape his lips, as he fell off the couch. He slowly pick himself up until he was standing. Still feeling the gaze of the fearful Lightning.

Knowing she was waiting for answer, Hope took a deep breath and spoke.

"I…uh…kind of…um…forgot."

Lightning raised her hand at his answer, hands spread and aimed directly for his face.

Hope let out a panicked "I'm Sorry!" and braced himself.

The impact never came, opening one of his eyes he looked at Lightning.

"Don't let it ever happen again. Got it!" she said while pointing a finger at him.

"Yes!"

After the confirmation, Lightning went into her room. As soon as her door click shut Hope fell on the couch in a cold sweat.

"Huh, I guess I live to see another day."

"I heard that!" shouted Lightning from her room.

In half a second Hope was under the table in the kitchen hiding.

-End Flashback-

* * *

_I do not want to spend a night under the kitchen table again. _After shaking Lightning even harder, he finally managed to wake her. His green eyes met sleepy blue ones; that harden into a glare instantaneously.

"Hope. What are you doing in my room?" Turning away and taking a step back to a safe distance Hope answered.

"Light…um…you're going to be late for work."

Lightning jumped out of bed and stumbled from the headache of a hangover. Reaching out and catching her before she fell Hope grabbed her arm to steady her. Shooting Hope a glare for helping her, she roughly pulled his hand off her hand. Rubbing his neck and sighing Hope walked out of the room. He was walking to the front door about to leave when Lightning rushed in front of him swinging the door open, which cause the edge of the door to smack into Hope's face.

"Argh." Bringing his hands to his nose, Hope felt blood gush out and land on his shirt. Letting out a heavy sigh Hope went into the kitchen, got a paper towel, and shoved it in his nose to stop the bleeding. Noticing the blood on his shirt; he started to undress himself in the kitchen, and going to the sink to try to wash the blood out.

"Argh, the blood isn't coming out."

"Hope let me help you out."

The paper fell out of his nose and blood started to drip down into his mouth. Hope opened his mouth to talk but got a taste of his own blood. Spitting into the sink and bring his hand to his nose. As he walked to get another paper towel, Hope spoke though his hand to Lightning.

"No Light you'll be late for work, I can be late today since I'm just going to the lab."

Lightning glared at him, no doubt to give him a lecture on being late, but soon after her attention was drawn to the side of his neck. She saw a red mark. A hickey. Lightning was on him in a flash, forcefully grabbing Hope at the neck and turning him to get a better look.

"Hope, why is a hickey on your neck?" said Lightning in a fierce, no emotion tone.

"A hickey? I don't know what you're talking about." Hope then pointed to the clock. "If you don't hurry up you're going to be really late to work." _Please, take the bait. C'mon Lightning. I know you hate being late to work. _Lightning let go of his neck causing him to rub the spot with his open hand and at the same time hide the love bite.

Giving him a glared, she turned and stepped out the front door, but not before giving him one last concerned look. Sighing when she left, and proceeding to clean up himself and the blood that had dripped on the floor.

_I guess she doesn't remember last night if she asking me why I have a hickey. Well it's good and bad at the same time…_

* * *

-At the Academy-

Hope pushed the button of the elevator to head to the lower levels. The labs. They were mostly reserved for the upperclassmen but Hope had managed to get himself one, though it was the smallest of all the labs it still housed all his projects and still had room.

_Alice is going to be mad that I'm late. We are supposed to be running tests for the Vicis Warp. Though I bet she already did them cause she likes to get things over with fast._

Thinking about Alice made his lips sting, and he felt another flashback coming on.

* * *

-Four days ago-

Hope and Alice had now finished their project, the Vicis Warp, and were approaching his and Lightning's house. It was a machine coated black with white lining all around it, and it was about the shape and size of a basketball. When it was attached to the energy converter stand, which was a small black pole in the ground about four feet in height and two inches thick, that was when the real science happened. The purpose of the stand was to convert spells generated from the five mana drives, connected to it along the base, into pure energy. Once the energy was collected, and the valve between the converter and the Vicis Warp was released an area of about five meters would be an isolated time field. The time field would then be, in theory, able to accelerate time or reverse time; depending on the data inputs. The Vicis Warp involved a bunch of scientific wording and equations that would take to much time to explain.

Alice pulled up in front of the house, and both occupants got out.

"So… Hope do you want to run test on it tomorrow before we actually try it out?" said Alice as she leaned against her car door, looking at Hope's back as he started to head towards the house. But he turned around quickly and gave Alice a tired look, putting his hands in his shorts he spoke.

"Really Alice? We just finished and you want to work on it more?"

"Yes I do. I want it to be perfect so that we can graduate early. Don't you want to graduate early?"

"Well yeah, but I spent so much time with you and this project that I haven't really seen or talked to Light these past couple of weeks."

Raising her eyebrow, and with a smirk she started to tease Hope.

"The great Lightning Farron? Your protector? Your idol? Your heroine? The woman you love? That Lightning Farron?" Saying the last two parts a little louder than necessary but still low enough for no one except them to hear, but the look on Hope's face was priceless nonetheless. His face was red, his eyes wide, hands out of his pockets and waving in front of her trying to get her to stop talking, and his mouth was moving but no words were coming out. It was a flustered Hope at his best. Alice could not help but laugh. However, Hope reached over and covered her mouth; muffling her voice.

"I told you not to talk about it. Especially, not here." Spoke Hope as he was able to silence the cause of him being in a flustered mess. Alice just nodded, but Hope still did not release his hands from her afraid that she would continue to embarrass him. Giving him a look that said 'Really?' Alice had an idea that would Hope to take his hands off her mouth; she licked his hands.

Hope shot his hands back and quickly wiped them on his shirt. "You didn't have to do that."

Alice looked at him grinning. "Yes I did. Or else you would have not let me go."

"I would have eventually, I just did not want Light figuring out I love her…yet."

Hope looked at Alice who looked kind of sad for some reason, but he just passed that off as her being tired.

"So when are you going to tell her?" stated Alice who was looking at the ground, her fingers fiddling with each other.

Hope looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well…I kind of planned to tell her after we graduated…"She flinched but Hope did not notice it since he was looking away. "But since we are graduating early, I guess I'll wait until I'm older. 18 maybe?"

He turned towards Alice who was looking at him with her big steely blue eyes. Looking as she was about to cry, Hope open his mouth to ask what was wrong but Alice spoke first.

"So until then we'll be together? Then when you tell her and it is a positive response, I guess you won't have time for me."

She let a single tear fall, and Hope was speechless for the most part. He knew he had to say something yet he could not find the words that would stop her from crying. _If I'm with Light, I definitely will see Alice less; we will probably start to drift apart. I know that I will probably have Light, but I still want to hang out with Alice, for Maker's sake she is my best friend. I know it's wrong of me to have both a lover and a best friend, but. But… _

Knowing what he had to say, though it might be wrong, he had to say it. Hope walked towards the crying Alice and wiped her tears away with his sleeve; bringing her face down so that she could look at him in the eyes. She opened her eyes and stared at him with sad steel blue eyes, but then she saw the same caring and loving look he always gave Lightning. Shocked by the look on Hope's face he then smiled at her and pulled back to his original spot and spoke.

"Alice you are my best friend and I expect you, as well as, want you to be by my side forever."

The look of sadness vanished from the brunette's face, and she took on a soft expression. Then she got off her car and walk towards Hope, he was expecting a hug but he got something else. Leaning down to Hope's height, Alice gave him a small kiss on the lips and smiled.

Hope brought his hands his lips and blushed.

"Wha-Wha-Wha-What was t-that for?

"For good luck." She then nudged him in the arm, walked back into the car, and drove away. Hope stood there for what he thought was for an eternity. He then let out a sigh and looked at the retreating figure of Alice's car.

"I have such a troublesome best friend."

-End flashback-

* * *

Hope slammed himself into the entrance to his lab as soon as he came out of his flashback. As he rubbed his face from the pain he slid down his key card and walked in. His lab was all painted light grey, it was the size of a football field and the ceiling was two hundred feet off the ground, need you be reminded that it was also the smallest lab in the Academy. The room was opposite of clean. Finished, and unfinished projects lined the walls, tools laid on the ground, and future and scrapped blueprints littered the floor. In the center was the Vicis Warp and a dozen fresh apples located in its perimeter. It seemed that the converter was powered on but the time field was not being produced. Giving it a concerned look he then walked into his office, which doubled as a safe zone since its walls neutralized all energy pulses. If it did not then he and the whole school would had been evaporated by the explosion that the nuclear engineers set off a couple days ago.

Alice was already in the office, but she had a stern look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I set the calibrations and everything, but it still won't activate the time field."

Hope rubbed his forehead and thought. _If it is the Vicis Warp itself then we have to take it apart, and reset everything and if it the converter then we will have to do the same thing._ Hope sighed and spoke.

"What are the energy levels of the Vicis Warp and the converter?"

Alice pulled up the data up on the holographic screen and checked it over.

"Everything is normal, but it seems the energy from the converter isn't releasing itself into the Vicis Warp."

"Then it must be the valve. I'm going to go out there and check on it."

Alice nodded a confirmation and went to back to looking over the calibrations. Hope walked out and closed the door behind him. Walking over to the center of the room he took out his glasses, which he constructed to read energy levels, and saw that everything was perfect.

_The valve must be too tight. _Hope inspected the valve, and bringing his hands to it to make sure there was nothing out of place. Wrong move. Something in the Vicis Warp clicked and before Hope could react the time field hit him. Feeling like each of his atoms were being pulled into an empty void. The next thing Hope saw was black.

Alice looked up at the sound of the Vicis Warp coming to life and saw that Hope was still in its target area. She panicked and shut the machine off as quickly as possible. Then running out the door towards the machine and Hope. Reaching the Vicis Warp she saw a dozen rotten apples and a tattered clothed Hope.

"Damn…"

* * *

-Outside of New Bodhum-

The Behemoth stood up and swung down his massive sword at the pink haired soldier. The soldier leap in the air, dodging the strike, and landed on the Behemoth's arm. Then she ran up the arm and struck its jugular vein with her gunblade. Next, the Soldier back flipped off the Behemoth, to avoid the gushing blood coming from its neck, and landed in front of it. The massive beast stumbled and then fell backwards to the floor as the blood drained from its neck causing a puddle to form.

"Good work Lieutenant Farron!" praised her Sergeant as he walked towards her. Shooting him a glare, which made him flinch and freeze where he stood.

"What are you still doing here? Go and report back to HQ." she barked, more anger in her voice than need be.

"Yes ma'am!"

The scared man ran away toward his vehicle and drove off in a rush. Lighting sighed trying to quell her anger but nothing seemed to do the trick. Even after killing seven Behemoths did not even sate her rage.

"Why does Hope have a hickey? Shit!" instead of sheathing her gunblade she shoved the tip into the already dead Behemoth imagining it was someone else. _How dare that woman touch Hope. My Hope! _Taking her blade out of the dead carcass and aiming to slash it again but was stopped by the ringing of her phone. Lightning pulled out her phone and looked at the caller id. It was the source of all her troubles, Hope. She almost threw the phone on the ground to smash it to pieces but she decided against it. Pressing the answer button and bringing it to her ear, Lightning answered in an annoyed tone.

"Yes?"

The person paused because of the tone of Lightning's voice, but after seconds of silence the caller responded.

"Uh..Hello. Is this Lightning Farron?"

The voice on the other side was that of a woman, and Lightning recognized it instantly. Lips curling up into a sneer she answered.

"Yes and why are you on Hope's phone." Lightning said this with a snarled earning a high pitched yelp from Alice. _Damn right you better be scared. But consider yourself lucky because if you weren't Hope's friend you would've been like this dead Behemoth when I saw you kiss him. _After another long pause and a sigh from Lightning the caller answered.

"That's not the problem here…something happened to Hope ."

Lightning's heart dropped but she had to steady herself so that she could figure out what happened, she could deal with Alice later. She tried her best to recompose herself but her voice came out a lot weaker than her previous comments.

"What happened?"

"Well…it is kind of hard to describe. So it would be better if you came to the Academy's labs. We are the lab on floor B51. You can take the main elevators there. I'll leave the door open for you"

Before Lightning could demand that the brunette to tell her everything now, or else she would wring her head, Alice hung up. Anger swelled up, but the worry in Lightning's heart won. She ran towards her military issued car and sped off towards the Academy.

* * *

-The Academy: Hope's Lab-

Lightning rode the elevator to level B51. She was quickly tapping her foot anxious to see if Hope was okay. In the elevator she imagined the worst case scenarios, and that made her heart falter, having to grip the railing to keep her standing. _If Hope is hurt I'm taking out all my anger out on you Alice. He better be ok for your sake…and my sake too._ The elevator dinged when it reached its destination, the doors opening soon after. Lightning dashed out at the speed of her own created namesake. The door to the lab was opened as promised and she bolt through knocking into Alice in the process. They both stumbled but each on their own managed to keep their balance. Lightning glared at her and spoke.

"Where's Hope?"

"He is um…" A voice interrupted her.

"Hey, Alice did you managed to get me some clothes?"

Lightning turned and watched a man walk out into the room. Her eyes widened. _He has to be the most handsome man I have ever seen. _The man stood at 5'11", had a very slim yet muscular build, which was revealed by that the only clothing on him was a white lab coat around his waist, platinum hair and green eyes. When the man saw her, his face took on a shocked expression but that did not stop him from speaking.

"Uh…Hey Light."

Lightning answered through a shocked daze, though her response was something she wished she could take back.

"Damn…" Her face produced utter shock when she figured out who the man was and her voice came out as a gasp.

"Hope?"

**A/N Told you Major plot development. Sorry this was late, had a hangover this morning so the story had to wait. So yea the Vicis Warp –Vicis is Latin for time well one of the words, my college roommate had a Latin language class, so I used Latin. I wanted to use Greek but here is why I didn't use it: εποχή try reading that, by the way that is time in Greek, well one of the words that mean time. Anyways Hope aged because of the Vicis Warp and now he is of legal drinking age in the US(this is for those who want to know how old he is now sorry if I spoiled it). I'll have another chapter out soon possible tomorrow. Well that the end of my rant. Read Review Comment Enjoy. **


	7. Chapter 7 Pause

**A/N I know I made Hope older. I'm sorry, I too wanted to make a cute little guy but that would not fit into what I had planned in the next chapter what so ever. I also apologize for not releasing this earlier and shortness, I had, as well as, have to do summer work applications cause I'm poor and I need a job. But whatever, here is my new chapter. Read and Enjoy**.

** Disclaimer: Square Enix owns FFXIII**

** E3 2012!Watch it!**

Chapter 7: Pause

"Hope?"

"Yea Light it's me. Just a five year older version of me."

Lightning just stared absently at the now grown boy. _Or should I say man. _She approached Hope taking in his features once again. Then she did something unexpected, she reached out to him. Extending her arms out to touch his chest but as soon as she made contact her fingers flinched back. But, only a split second passed before they landed back on to Hope's chest. However Lightning did more than touch. She began running her fingers down his chest to his abdomen, then to his arms and shoulders, followed by the collarbone to the neck, and finally the face. A red flustered face. _Maker, whatever you did Hope… I like it_. Alice coughed causing Lightning to snap back to reality. Finally realizing what she had and was doing her face turned the same shade of red as Hope's.

Alice walked over and handed Hope a pair blue slippers, a pair of grey wind breakers, and a white shirt. Taking them into his hands he looked them over and noticed that there was something missing.

"Alice, where is my underwear?"

Alice looked at him with a tint of red on her face.

"I didn't get any ok! I'm a girl how am I supposed to buy men's underwear without get any weird looks. Just go and get dressed."stated Alice pointing towards the office.

Hope rolled his eyes and went to get dressed. Lightning watched him in a dazed, wishing she could go with him and let loose two years of holding back. _He did say he aged five years. No moral of society will be able to hold me back now. _She began to drool as she imagined all the plans she had in store for Hope. _He would be tied up…then I would get…maybe that we could that…. _Lightning's head was in fantasy land but the feeling of being stared at brought her back. Alice was staring at her and Lightning turned to face her.

"What was that about?"

"What was what about?" retorted Lightning.; an annoyed tone in her voice because of Alice breaking her out of her thoughts.

"The whole… feeling up Hope thing?"

"I was just making sure he wasn't hurt…and he was real." The last part being said in a small whisper.

"Yeah I totally believe that."

Lightning glared at her but unlike everyone else Alice managed to glare back. Hope walked out of the office, fully clothed, but stopped when he saw the two. Sparks seemed to fly between them. _It would be a bad idea to get between them…and I am pretty sure even if I tried they would either turn their glares to towards me or not notice me at all. _Hope pondered on how to stop the standoff and then it hit him. _If I can't stop them then maybe I can distract them._

"Hey Light don't you want to figure out what happened?"

The two looked his way, no longer glaring at each other and not at him. _Thank the maker. _Noticing his question Alice turned away from the two, but Lightning looked intently at Hope. She paused before spoke, a look in her eyes made a shiver run down Hope's spine. Shaking off the feeling when Lightning answered.

"Yes, I do and don't leave a detail out." Lightning focused on Hope; looking for an explanation about his sudden development.

"Well, I went to check on the Vicis Warp, which is a controlled time warp, and I saw that everything was running perfectly except for the valve. When I put my hand on the valve something clicked and I get caught in the time field, which is painful by the way. Then in the time field I blacked out and the next thing I know is that I'm five years older."

Lightning had her hand on her chin as she was thinking over what Hope had just said. Though she was not an expert in the Space-time topic, she was excellent at connecting things.

"So the reason of your age growth is because of a valve failure."

Hope scratched his head.

"I don't know if it would be a malfunction, but to get a better understanding how the valve works you should ask Alice."

"Why?" questioned Lightning with a raised brow.

"Well that was the part of the Vicis Warp that she constructed." Hope said in a matter of fact way, but then suddenly realized the weight of what came from his mouth.

"Wait it is not-"

**Bang**

The sound of a bullet rang out in the lab. Lightning was now standing in front of Alice, her gunblade trained at her face. The bullet missed Alice by less than half an inch but the shot still managed to startle Alice, who had a terrified look on her face.

"Tch. I missed." Lightning readied to fire again, this time her shot would hit her mark.

"Stop Light! It's not Alice's fault."

Hope was now to the side of Lightning, his hand on her gunblade lowing it away for the terrified Alice. The room was silent for what seemed like an eternity. Hope and Lightning had their eyes locked on each other and Alice was looking down dejectedly. The silence was then broke by the, still terrified, brunette.

"Yes it is Hope." Stated Alice causing the two in front of her to break their eye lock and turn towards her. Hope looked at her sympathetically and Lightning gave her a cold glare; her gunblade going back to its original position, aimed at Alice's head. The platinum hair man stepped in front of Lightning's gunblade making sure he was between it and Alice.

"No, Alice it was an accident so it is not your fault."

Hope placed his hands on Alice's head, ruffled her hair, and laughed. This only caused to infuriate Alice, who pushed his arm off and looked at him with apologetic yet angered eyes.

"How can you be so carefree? You could have died!" tears started to stream out of the corner of her eyes.

Hope gave her a stern look.

"Do I look like I died?"

"No…but-"

Hope smiled and placed his hand back on Alice's head. Then he brought his hand to her face wiping away her tears.

"I'm alive so it's not your fault. Plus I kind of like being older. I can finally look over yours and Light's head."

Hope laughed and turned to Lightning who wore a glare on her face. Hope sighed then turned back towards Alice, who was looking at him with a smile on her face. Before he knew it Hope was wrapped in her warm embrace, tightly, but he returned it. Next thing that happened was that Lightning grabbed him by the collar and was dragging him to the exit.

"See you later Alice."

Hope and Lightning was out the door before she could say it back.

* * *

-Lightning's Car-

Lightning was driving down the road. Anger clear on her face since her face was still in the form of a glare. Though the anger was not that of what could of happened to Hope because of Alice's little misstep but of what came after. _How dare she…how dare she embrace Hope in front of me. He even returned the embrace, the nerve. _She looked towards the passenger side to see a sleeping Hope, her glare turned to a loving gaze in an instant. _Maybe he likes her…they kissed already and Hope had a hickey on his neck… _Coming out of her thoughts, Lightning realized that the light was red. She quickly slammed on her brake, though she stopped on time the recoil caused Hope to jolt awake.

"W-What happened?"

"Nothing. Go back to sleep."

Hope straightened up in his seat and turned towards to Lightning.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Yes there is something wrong. We passed the street to the house; I think that is a clear sign that something is bothering you."

"Shit! Really?"

"No. I just wanted to see if you fall for it and you did. So that definitely means something is on your mind."

The light turn green and Lightning did not have time to give Hope a glare. Though feeling Hope's stare on her face made her shift, she decided to ignore him until they got home. But being Hope, he would not let it drop.

"C'mon Light tell me."

"C'mon…"

Hope gave her a pout, lips straight, his burrow slightly furrowed, and a certain gleam in his eyes. _Maker, five years later and he can still make that face. _Still she tried to ignore him but after a couple seconds of seeing his pouting face out of the corner of her eye she gave in.

"It's you." said Lightning pinching the bridge of her nose.

"What about me?"

Lightning looked at him and spoke with a small mischievous smile.

"We're home."

"Li-"

Pulling into the drive way, she got out the car as quickly as possible and almost broke into a run to get to the front door. Hearing the passenger door slam shut she quickly fumbled for her keys and opened the door before Hope could reach her. But the attempted failed as Hope held the door shut by grabbing her hand before she could turn the knob. The contact of their hands caused Lightning to blush. _Wait why am I blushing?_

"If you're going to run away and not tell me then fine, I'll just leave."

"Wait…No...Why?"

Hope laughed at the flustered Lightning and at the same time took the car keys from the door lock.

"I'm just going somewhere real quick."

"Where?"

Hope put his hand on his hips and leaned down to Lightning's height. Green and blue eyes staring back at each other

"When did you start asking so many questions Light?"

Lightning shot Hope an annoyed look which caused him to only laugh more and placing his hand on her head; ruffling her hair

"I could get used to this and I am just going to the store to get clothes that fit."

Still keeping his eyes locked on Lightning to see her reaction, which by the way was a flustered mess with Hope's hand on her head. He reaction egged him to do more teasing and he leaned even closer towards her; their faces inches away from the other.

"You look so cute when you're flustered."

Lightning face turn bright red but she still managed to glare him down. _I wish I had a camera right now, cause that face is priceless. _Taking his hand off her head made the red fade but Lightning's skin still held a shade of pink. Then Hope turned to walk away talking to her as her glare bore into his back.

"I'll be back in a bit. When I get back I expect you to tell me what's on your mind." Then as he turned the corner of the garage and out of sight. Lightning let out a relieved sigh. _When did he get so unbearable…I need a drink. _Before she could enter the house Hope popped his head from the corner of the garage.

"You better be sober when I get back."

* * *

-One hour later-

Lightning sat at the kitchen table staring at a bottle of whiskey in her hand, the same bottle of whiskey that was still unopened for the past hour. _If I chug this I will definitely get drunk…as well as throw up, but then I could avoid the conversation. _Lightning uncapped the bottle and brought it to her mouth than slammed it back down. _What am I? A coward? Why am I so scared of Hope? A little kid, well technically a man, but he is still the same. _That moment Lightning got flashbacks. The night when Alice kissed Hope, the morning she saw the hickey, and earlier today when they shared an embrace. _If I don't talk to him about might feelings Alice might end up taking him_…_Fuck it!_ She brought the bottle to her lipsbut as soon as the bottle touched her lips the front door swung open.

Hope stood there in a black leather jacket over a white shirt, slim pants, and black sneakers with shopping bags in both of his hands. Lightning looked at him slowly bottle still to her mouth, and a 'deer caught in the headlights' face.

Hope shot her his best glare and walking towards her; placing the bags on the kitchen table and putting his hand in front of Lightning. "What did I say about drinking? Hand it over."

Lightning glared at him.

"I can drink if I want too."

"Well you can drink after we talk."

Hope then motioning his hand to have her hand the whiskey over, she then placed it in his hand, reluctantly, and looking away because of the feeling that she lost to him. He then placed the bottle as far away from her as possible and took the seat across from her.

"So what about me is bothering you?"

Lightning looked at him with a glare hoping he would back down but he remained unfazed. _Damn, it looks like I got no choice, might as well get it over with. _Realizing she had no choice but tell him she stopped glaring and suddenly found the table interesting.

"…you and Alice…"

Hope raised an eyebrow. "What about me and Alice?"

"Are you and Alice together?"

Hope just looked at her blankly, but she could not meet his eyes afraid to hear his answer. For a minute the room was filled with an awkward silence. One person was afraid that their love was over, and the other was surprised by what they just heard.

"What makes you think Alice and I are…together?"

Lightning shot her head up eyes watery.

"I saw you kiss on the street four days ago! Also you had a hickey on your neck! How are you not together?"

Lightning was shouting but that did not seem to faze Hope, he just sat there looking at her with a blank expression. This angered Lightning, and for the first time she went through with it and slapped him across the face. Hope just stood there and took it with the blank expression still on his face. Lightning was now crying, angry at herself for hitting Hope, and angry at him because he just stood there saying nothing. She raised her hand again to smack him again but he caught it. Lightning struggled in his grip, tearing at his hand to get her arm free, but his hold remained tight. The next thing that happened was something she did not expect in this situation.

Hope kissed her. It was not the tender and sweet type of kiss. No, it was the raw and passionate type of kiss. His lips pushed hard on hers, his hands on her cheeks pulling her towards him. At first she fought him but she gave in; placing her arms around him and opening her mouth to welcome him in. Their tongues battled each other as they pushed themselves together, melting into the other's embrace. After three long minutes of intense action they broke part from each other to catch their breath, however, they remained in their embrace. As their foreheads touch and they gazed into each other's eyes. Hope spoke first.

"Alice kissed me by surprise saying it was for good luck with confessing to you, and the hickey was made by you when you were drunk that night we went to the beach."

"Is that true?" Lightning looked into his eyes questionably.

"Yes it is. I would never lie to you."

"No."

_Pause_

"I love you Claire."

Lightning then cried and buried her face into Hope's chest as soon as she heard him say that. Hope then became flustered because he did not know why she was crying and gripped her shoulders to get her to look at him. However she stayed glued to his chest.

"Why are you crying? Did I do something? I'm sorry jus-"

Lightning stopped him with a light kiss on the lips.

"Don't apologize Hope and I crying because you don't know how bad I wanted to hear those words come from your mouth."

Lightning then brought him in closer and nestled her head in his shoulder.

"I love you too."

**A/N Yay! They finally confessed. Next chapter might take a while cause it will a sex scene or maybe the whole chapter will be sex. Muhahaha! I need to research! To Google Chrome bookmarks! Read Review Comment Enjoy.**


End file.
